


Lights, Camera, Action!

by FantasyEX



Series: Harley and Hyena-girls [2]
Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Coercion, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dogboys & Doggirls, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Filming, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionAlexis Kaye, better known as Punchline, is acting as the Joker's current second-in-command.She's crazy. Really crazy.But not as crazy as Harley Quinn...
Series: Harley and Hyena-girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033074
Kudos: 45





	Lights, Camera, Action!

Of all the people in Gotham City, of all the costumed vigilantes, of all the reformed villains, _everyone_ adhered to one very simple, very straightforward rule…   
  
Do _not_ cross Harley Quinn.   
  
The Joker’s former partner in crime had been dangerous enough when she was completely unhinged. Now that she was, as she liked to word it, “all better,” the clarity with which she doled out her very painful flavor of justice was all the more reason to steer well clear of her. Even after abandoning her life of crime, Harley certainly wasn’t above some good, old-fashioned, disproportionate vengeance in response to even the smallest aggravation.   
  
Alexis Kaye - _Punchline,_ as she was more widely known - had clearly not gotten the memo that Harley was _not_ to be fucked with.   
  
Punchline groaned, her head still ringing as she slowly regained consciousness. Her sleek, black hair hung over her makeup-smudged face, dangling in front of her weary, green eyes. She could tell right away that she was naked. Her toned, fit body was strapped to a chair, her hands bound behind her back. Groaning, she strained against her bindings, but only managed to wear herself out even further before giving up after a very brief struggle.   
  
“I didn’t know they even _made_ hammers that big,” Punchline muttered.   
  
She glanced around, hoping to get her bearings, only to discover that she sat in an empty room. The walls were bare. A single light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the only other object aside from the chair she was seated in. She stared into the lens of a tripod-mounted camera, her own reflection staring back beside a blinking, red light.   
  
Before Punchline could fully appreciate the fact that her nudity was being filmed, her captor strutted into the room. Harley Quinn, the captive villain noticed, was wearing _her_ clothes. The short, leather skirt, tight leather corset, and thigh-high boots all seemed to be a perfect fit. A ripped, skintight, pink bodysuit underneath everything accentuated the unhinged woman’s curves, clinging snugly to her.   
  
“Ya got some _great_ taste!” Harley remarked, posing to model her stolen outfit for the camera. “I mean… for that _clown’s_ latest flunkie!”   
  
She turned to Punchline and lifted her chin, leaning down to glare at her. The bound woman glared back, a spiteful green fire glowing in her eyes. Harley shook her head.   
  
“Ya _really_ oughta known better!” she sighed. “If ya try to kill _me,_ there’s gonna be consequences!”   
  
“Oh, _please!”_ Punchline scoffed. “You and I _both_ know that I’ll be out of here in no time at all!”   
  
Harley’s lips curled into an intimidating smile. She clearly knew something that Punchline didn’t. Even for the Joker’s current protege, the look on Harley’s face was nothing short of unsettling.   
  
“Why’s that?” Harley asked, her voice dripping with smug self-satisfaction. “Is Mistah J gonna swoop in and rescue you?”   
  
Punchline hesitated. She _had_ thought that the Joker would rescue her. Why _wouldn’t_ he?   
  
“Sorry, toots!” Harley cackled. “Even _that_ bozo knows better than to show his ugly mug around here! He might be crazy, but he ain’t _that_ crazy!”   
  
“You’re bluffing!” Punchline growled.   
  
“And _you’re_ kiddin’ yourself!” Herley spat back. “That clown _freak_ would kick ya to the curb without a second thought!”   
  
She crossed her arms and huffed.   
  
“ _Trust_ me!” she grumbled. “I would know! That’s part of the reason I decided to bring ya back here, ya know…”   
  
She circled Punchline, her fingers dragging across her captive’s bare shoulders.   
  
“I get it,” she began. “I _really_ do! It feels like ya can _never_ leave him! Ya wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if ya did!”   
  
“If you’re trying to talk me into something,” Punchline said. “It’s _not_ going to-,”   
  
“ _Anyway!”_ Harley interrupted. “Ya feel trapped! But lucky for _you… I’m_ here to show ya just how great life can be without Mistah J!”   
  
She paused for a moment, scratching her chin.   
  
“Well, also because ya tried to kill me and I want some revenge!” she added. “ _Bitch.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Harley stuck her fingers into her mouth and whistled.   
  
“ _Bud! Lou!”_ she called. “Come on in! Your _present_ is ready!”   
  
“ _Present?”_ Punchline grumbled.   
  
A pair of women entered, each wearing a pair of tight, threadbare jean shorts and nothing else. Their tawny-brown skin, dotted lightly with sweat, gleamed in the dim light, their bare, heaving chests making it clear that they had been _eagerly_ anticipating their time with Punchline.   
  
Bud ran a hand through her short-cropped, green hair, biting her lip as she eyed up Punchline. Lou, likewise, let out a soft, low growl at the sight of the tied-up, naked woman, twirling a lock of her red hair around her fingertip. The pair flanked Harley, their thighs squeezed together, impatiently awaiting direction from her. She smirked at Punchline, lifted her hand, and snapped her fingers.   
  
Bud and Lou unzipped their shorts and tugged them down in tandem, freeing their stiff, pulsing erections. Their red, knotted cocks, rising hard as could be from their sheaths, throbbed, oozing arousal. Their balls, silky-smooth and visibly overfilled, pulsed even more aggressively, churning with pent-up semen.   
  
“No _fucking_ way,” Punchline breathed.   
  
She strained hard against the ropes binding her, grunting with exertion. As Bud and Lou wrapped their fingers around their cocks and started to stroke, Harley paced around them. Punchline found even the slightest of movements impossible. The sight of the two canine pricks being stroked in front of her, however, drove her to keep trying to escape. It was obvious what was in store for her if she failed, but Harley was all too pleased to lay it out for her, just in case.   
  
“It was _really_ tough figurin’ out how to get revenge on ya _and_ get ya away from Mistah J!” she explained. “But then it hit me! _WHAM!_ Just like I bonked ya with my hammer!”   
  
She pulled a tube of lipstick out of her cleavage.   
  
“I just figured,” Harley continued, making a show of opening the lipstick. “If my babies here knock ya up, it’s like killing two birds with one _really_ big hammer!”   
  
“You’re fucking _crazy!”_ Punchline growled, still trying and failing to free herself.   
  
“Thanks!”   
  
Harley giggled before puckering up and applying a layer of hot-pink lipstick. She strutted between Bud and Lou, leaned down, and planted her lips on Punchline’s cheek. After a quick peck, she pulled away, hurrying to wipe the lipstick off of herself.   
  
“Get _away!”_ Punchline demanded, grinding her teeth. “Tell those two to cut it out!”   
  
Neither Bud nor Lou paid her any mind. They had both hands on their cocks now, pumping faster and faster, thrusting their hips. Their tongues were hanging out, and they were panting hard as they worked themselves closer and closer to orgasm. The sight was nothing short of repulsive to Punchline. She grimaced at how close the women were to her, and shuddered at the thought that their loads would almost definitely end up all over her if she didn’t escape quickly.   
  
Then, suddenly, those thoughts disappeared completely…   
  
Punchline gasped sharply. Her face got hot, and a heavy blush settled on her cheeks. She shivered, her lips parting in a reflexive moan as the heat on her cheeks crept down her body, settling between her legs.   
  
“Wh- What did y-,”   
  
“Oh, _wow!”_ Harley explained, cutting off her very confused captive. “Workin’ already? I’ll have to give Red a _really_ special present to pay her back to that lipstick!”   
  
Ignoring Punchline for the moment, Harley knelt between her girls, nudging them a bit closer to her captive. She wrapped her fingers around their engorged shafts and stroked, smiling lovingly up at both of them. Bud and Lou gasped and shivered, biting their lips and thrusting into Harley’s hands as they neared their limits.   
  
“I just gave ya a little kiss is all!” Harley said, sneering at Punchline. “Ya know… Just to make sure ya behave for me…”   
  
“I- I f- feel…”   
  
Punchline could barely find the words. The fog of lust encircling her mind was growing thicker and thicker. Her cheeks were bright red, and her body was burning hot. In spite of her predicament, all she wanted in that moment was a chance to slip a hand between her thighs and take care of the incessant, building urge for pleasure.   
  
Punchline, however, didn’t get much time to dwell on her own arousal.   
  
The bound villain gasped in surprise as hot, thick ropes of fresh cum splattered across her face. She was quick to shut her eyes and purse her lips, whining as she was plastered by gooey loads from Harley’s girls. Bud and Lou moaned and panted, grunting with each sticky, fat wad they squirted out. Harley didn’t stop jerking until they were completely drained, milking them for all they had, aiming their pulsing cocks straight at her captive’s nude body.   
  
Punchline groaned. Everything about this situation should have disgusted her. The warm stickiness of fresh cum coating her face and chest, the slimy drip of that gooey fluid running down her skin, and, above all, the _smell_ of the semen clinging to her _should_ have made her gag. Thanks to Harley’s pheromone-laced lipstick, though, the exact opposite was true.   
  
Punchline shuddered, moaning as she surrendered to her body’s overwhelming urges. She stuck her tongue out and awkwardly tried to lick as much jizz as she could from her face. She slurped and gulped, sucking up everything she could. Her tongue scooped up thick globs of spunk and slurped the gooey cream into her mouth. Each mouthful made her shiver harder and harder. Arousal ran down her thighs and dripped from her chair. Before long, a little puddle had formed on the floor between her feet.   
  
Harley had Punchline _exactly_ where she wanted her now.   
  
“Bud? Lou?” Harley called softly, stepping behind Punchline’s chair. “Are you two ready to give our little _guest_ your babies?”   
  
The two nodded eagerly. Harley loosened Punchline’s binds _just_ enough to allow her to free herself. The villain quickly started to struggle, the ropes around her wrists loosening more and more by the second. Harley took up position behind her camera.   
  
“ _Lights!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She called out loudly, prompting Bud and Lou to step closer to Punchline.   
  
_“Camera!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Punchline groaned as she slipped one hand free from her restraints. She dragged her hand across her face, scooping a handful of jizz into her mouth and messily lapping it up.   
  
“ _Action!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Punchline pulled her other hand free and lurched forward, falling onto her hands and knees out of the chair. She landed right in front of Bud and Lou, looking up to find that both women were still just as hard as could be, their erect cocks in hand, throbbing and twitching in anticipation. With Harley’s aphrodisiac coursing through her body, she didn’t hesitate. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the two cocks in front of her. She leaned in, moaning hungrily as her lips sealed around Lou’s wet, red shaft.   
  
Punchline bobbed her head, grunting, slurping, and moaning shamelessly and wildly as she sucked. She stroked Bud’s cock while she sucked off her sister, showcasing her expert skill through the intense, crazed lust which had overtaken her.   
  
Bud and Lou were more than happy with this turn of events. They sighed and moaned as Punchline serviced their pulsing members. They let the villain work, expertly sucking and stroking, moving her head between the two women to make sure they both got her full attention. She would suck on one of their cocks for a short while, move to the other, and then back again, jerking off whoever’s shaft wasn’t currently stuffed down her throat.   
  
At the pace Punchline was moving, it didn’t take long for Lou to peak again. Shuddering, she leaned her head back, moaning as Punchline slurped on her shaft. The lust-crazed villain didn’t stop sucking, even as the cock in her mouth pulsed and throbbed. She moaned and gulped, slurping noisily as hot, salty ropes of cum sprayed over her tongue. She swallowed every mouthful as it came, moaning, gulping, and gasping around Lou’s cock as it spat its load into her mouth.   
  
Pulling back, Punchline knelt with her head tilted back and her mouth open. Her face was a mess, dripping with leftover cum. Her chest, also coated with sticky, white cream, heaved as she gasped for breath around a bubbly mouthful of jizz. She swallowed with a loud _gulp_ and a heavy sigh, a blissful expression fixed on her face and her hazy, green eyes staring blankly ahead.   
  
Punchline’s momentary lapse of attention toward Bud was enough for the woman’s arousal to send her into a frenzy. She had been _so_ close to cumming that she couldn’t bear to wait. She grabbed Punchline’s head, her fingers slipping through the cum coating the villain’s face, and thrust her cock into her mouth.   
  
Bud fucked Punchline’s face, gripping the sides of her head, panting hard as she pumped in and out of her throat. Her knot _smacked_ against Punchline’s lips with each swing of her hips, her heavy balls swinging into the villain’s chin.   
  
Lou didn’t sit idly by while her sister fucked Punchline’s throat. She knelt between Bud’s legs, groping Punchline’s soft, perky breasts. She squeezed her cum-soaked mounds, pinching and twisting her nipples with one hand while the other stroked her own still-hard cock.   
  
Bud’s thrusts quickened. Her breathing became heavier. Her grip on Punchline’s head grew tighter. A few more moments was all it took for her to reach her limit.   
  
With her knot pressed firmly against Puncline’s lips, Bud came. Her cock swelled and pulsed, her balls throbbing powerfully as she unloaded down the villain’s throat. Punchline’s throat swelled with each blast of cum sprayed into her belly. She gurgled and moaned wetly around Bud, gagging as bubbly spunk dribbled out of her nose.   
  
Bud pulled out with a heavy groan, a thick strand of slimy spit and cum swinging from the tip of her cock and splattering across Punchline’s already-messy face. Gasping heavily, drenched in sweat and cum, drool running down her chin, Punchline stared up at Bud and Lou, her unfocused eyes gleaming with eagerness and lust.   
  
“F- _Fuck_ the Joker!” she moaned, her voice dripping with arousal. “I… I want more of your _cocks!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Harley’s girls were more than happy to oblige. Bud, in a surprising display of strength, lifted Punchline by the waist, holding her over her sister’s crotch. Lou’s waiting cock, standing stiff, pointing straight upward, was perfectly positioned for her next round with Punchline.   
  
Bud lowered Punchline, pushing her onto Lou’s erection. The villain moaned shamelessly, her tongue hanging out, flopping against her cum-and-drool-drenched chin. Lou’s cock plunged into Punchline’s tight asshole, sliding into her rear, stretching her around its thick girth. Without any prompting from the girls, Punchline started moving her hips.   
  
Squatting over top of Lou, Punchline bounced on her cock. She lifted her arms, folding her hands behind her head as she rode Lou’s knotted shaft. Her eyes were crossed, her tongue was hanging limply out, and her body was being wracked by nonstop climaxes. She squirted hard, orgasm after orgasm turning her vision white and making her reeling head spin in an even more dizzying stupor.   
  
As Punchline rode Lou’s cock, the ring of her asshole _smacking_ against her knot with each thrust, Bud knelt behind her. She reached a hand around to caress the villain’s sopping-wet pussy, plunging her fingers inside. Constant, firm contractions squeezed Bud’s fingers, which quickly became wet with Punchline’s squirt.   
  
Lou had no qualms about pulling Punchline in close and kissing her. Despite the villain’s sloppy, cum-drenched face, Lou was quick to lock lips with her. She moaned against her, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Punchline reciprocated, her tongue swirling around Lou’s, sucking the wet, probing muscle.   
  
Lou started thrusting into Punchline once she approached her climax. The tight, warm tunnel of Punchline’s asshole squeezed her cock, clenching in time with her orgasmic contractions. It felt like it was sucking on Lou’s shaft, milking it, dragging it deeper inside.   
  
Bud forced Punchline and Lou apart just as her sister reached her peak. She straddled Lou’s face, grinding her asshole against her mouth. She leaned down and licked at Punchline’s soaked pussy, her tongue circling her clit, running up and down her folds, and pushing inside her twitching hole. She drank down Punchline’s squirt, moaning as her mouth quickly filled with quim over and over again.   
  
Lou ran her tongue around her sister’s anus, a muffled moan escaping her lips as she came. Her knot didn’t make it into Punchline’s rear, though that wasn’t for lack of trying. She bucked her hips, pushing as deep as she could into the villain, her balls pulsing hard as she came. Her cock swelled, stretching Punchline even wider, and spewed its load into her guts. Lou squirted a big, fat, hot load deep inside of Punchline, filling her to the brim with warm, gooey cum.   
  
Once Lou had finished, Bud climbed off of her. Punchline was a wet, sticky, twitching mess, babbling wordlessly, her eyes crossed, her tongue hanging out, her lips stretched into a blissful, stupid smile. The girls weren’t through with her yet, however.   
  
Punchline managed only a weak groan as she was lifted again, this time by both of Harley’s girls. With Lou standing behind her and Bud standing in front, she glanced down, her glazed-over eyes widening at the sight of both of their cocks pressed against her pussy.   
  
“ _Haaahhh! D- Do it!”_ Punchline begged, slurring her words. “ _Do it, do it, DO IT! Fuuuck me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bud and Lou obliged, plunging both of their cocks into the villain’s dripping-wet cunt. The villain screamed, her body instantly succumbing to a powerful, unending climax. Orgasm after orgasm wracked her body and mind, turning her into a babbling, shivering mess as Bud and Lou built a rhythm.   
  
The girls grunted and gasped, panting harder and harder as they steadily worked themselves in and out of Punchline’s pussy. They held her tight, squeezing her thighs and cupping her rear as they rocked their hips back and forth, rhythmically pumping away at the mind-broken woman.   
  
Punchline’s orgasms faded into each other. Before long, it was like she was experiencing one constant, ever-intensifying climax, the pleasure never ebbing for a moment. Bud and Lou picked up their pace, fucking her in earnest now, their cocks gliding along one another, thier knots _slapping_ against her pussy lips.   
  
With a low growl, Bud and Lou sped up. They fucked Punchline as hard and fast as they could, each thrust rougher than the last. Their bodies were reaching their limits, and, before much longer, they wouldn’t be able to hold back. They made those last few precious seconds count, though. With a firm push, both of their knots were forced inside of Punchline’s cunt.   
  
Punchline howled in ecstasy, her scream echoing off of the walls as she came harder than she ever had in her life. She felt nothing but raw pleasure, barely even registering the warmth of two fat, heavy loads gushing into her womb. Bud and Lou grunted and whimpered, their balls pulsing in tandem, their pouches throbbing against one another as they pumped their seed into Punchline. Their swollen knots plugged her cunt, keeping their jizz sealed inside, all but guaranteeing the villain’s impregnation.   
  
Finally, it was all over. The girls collapsed, their cocks still stuck inside Punchline as the villain moaned and twitched, her belly full of fresh, potent semen. Harley clapped from behind the camera, whooping and laughing delightedly.   
  
“ _Great_ job, girls!” she cheered. “Ya made Mama _so_ proud!”   
  
Bud and Lou could only grin at Harley’s compliment, groaning softly as, with their knots still too swollen to pull out, they and Punchline collapsed in a heap. The trio was out cold, their bodies drenched in sweat and sticky sex. Harley decided to leave them be for now. After the show they put on, they all deserved a nice, long rest... _  
_


End file.
